Forget Me Not
by Saiyagurl87
Summary: Wanting a new start, Sakura decides to accept Tsunade's offer to be her apprentice and moves to Konoha. What she didn't expect was for her siblings and the guys to follow in her lead.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Another new one ^_^ hope you like!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Sighing heavily, I unlocked the door to my small two bedroom apartment and flicked on the lights in the process. My emerald orbs scanned the spotless living room and kitchen, satisfied that I've finally finished unpacking last night and was able to enjoy the place for the weekend.

Smiling, I closed and locked the door behind me, placing my keys on the key rack and slipping off my black leather boots.

Making my way into the kitchen, I laid my black and pink camo motorcycle helmet upon the counter and strolled on over to the refrigerator. Popping my neck and rolling my shoulders to loosen my muscles I opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

Taking a sip of the cold drink I saw the screen of my laptop light up from the corner of my eye. Grinning, I dashed towards the computer and sat heavily onto the plush leather computer chair.

I grinned seeing that I was receiving a call on my Skype and quickly answered when I saw the familiar penname xXracoon_demonXx. A screen immediately popped up and my twin brother bleeped onto the monitor.

"Gaara!"

My brother smirked, piercing emerald orbs lighting up when he was able to see me as well. He pulled a black beanie off his head, revealing short blood red spiky hair. He ran his fingers through his spiky tresses.

"Hey sis; did you finally finish unpacking?"

"Yeah; last night." I sighed heavily pulling off my dark gray beanie and shaking out my short choppy pink hair. "I thought I'd never get done."

Gaara laughed softly, swiveling his seat from side to side with his foot. "I bet you're glad you can relax for the weekend."

"Hell yeah! I may just stay in my pajamas all weekend! I haven't been sleeping too well so I deserve to be lazy."

Gaara arched a hairless brow. "You've been having trouble sleeping too?"

I frowned slightly. "You haven't been able to sleep either?"

My brother shook his head. "I haven't slept since you left."

"Yeah...I haven't slept since I left; I figured it was because I needed time to settle down from moving."

Gaara laced his hands behind the back of his head. "It's because we've never been separated."

I rolled my eyes. "You don't know that."

"This has never happened before."

"We're insomniacs! This happens all the time."

Gaara in turn rolled his eyes. "It hasn't happened since we've been on this medication and we've been on it for quite a while."

"Like I said; it could be the stress from the move. We just need to give it time."

Gaara scowled. "You need to come home."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes in frustration. I should have known this was coming.

"We've already discussed this Gaara. I'm not coming back...I...I need this."

"But we need you." Gaara's scowl disappeared as his eyes filled with pain and sadness. "I need you."

I looked down at my keyboard as I felt my heart jerk in my chest. I hated it when my brother looked at me like that...that same look I've been getting for weeks; abandonment.

Fuck! Now my eyes are tearing up!

Damn him!

"Gaara...don't do this to me." I cursed under my breath when my voice cracked.

My brother ignored me and continued. "Things aren't the same without you."

I lifted my head at this. "How so?"

The red head leaned in closer to the camera, propping his chin on top of his hands as he looked at me with annoyance clearly written on his face. "Kankuro and Deidara have become hoes."

I laughed at his bluntness. "I thought we established this before I left."

I jumped when Gaara's bedroom door was thrown open and smacked against the wall loudly. I shifted my eyes to my twin to see that he had turned towards the door.

"Who the hell are you calling a hoe!"

I snapped my eyes back towards the door and saw Kankuro standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. His spiky brown bangs covered his dark brown eyes that held amusement as he scowled at his little brother.

"You are a hoe and don't come barging in my room like that!" snapped Gaara as he glared at his older brother for the rude intrusion.

"I am not a hoe! Can you blame the ladies for wanting a piece of me?!" yelled Kankuro.

I couldn't help but to snort at the blasphemy of his words. The sound caused Kankuro to snap his head towards the computer screen and he grinned when he saw me.

"Is that you, baby sis?"

I grinned. "Hey big bro! What is this I hear about you and Dei being hoes?"

Kankuro stared back as the screen appalled. "Who would say such a thing?!"

"Everyone." muttered Gaara.

Kankuro glared at his brother. "Shut up!"

"What the hell are you two bitching about now? Oh my God is that Sakura?!"

I watched as both my brothers were pushed out of the way and my older sister's face suddenly appeared on the screen. In the background I could see Kankuro's feet up in the air from his fall at the unexpected push and could hear Gaara grumbling cuss words and trying to get up from being pushed out of his seat.

"Hey baby sis! We miss you so much! How's Konoha?"

I shook my head and laughed. "I miss you guys too! Konoha is really nice and it's so different from Suna. I think I'm really going to like it here."

"Will you move your big ass head out of the way, Temari?!"

"Fuck you Gaara!"

"I was talking to Sakura first! Get out!"

"The both of you can get out! What I have to say is more important!" exclaimed Kankuro as he pushed Temari into Gaara and appeared back onto the screen. "So Sakura, how hot are the girls out there?"

Both Temari and Gaara punched the back of their bother's head.

"IDIOT!" they both exclaimed.

"Ow!" cried Kankuro as he cradled his throbbing head.

"You deserved that bro." I smirked as I casted my eyes to the corner of my screen as another call bleeped in. I rolled my eyes when I read the penname Immortal_S3X_God.

"Hold on guys. I have another call."

My siblings continued to squabble as I accepted the incoming call. The screen popped up and I jerked back when angry violet eyes greeted me.

"You fucking bitch!"

My jaw dropped. "What the fuck did I do?"

"What did you do?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" He screamed as he pulled back from the camera.

"You left and didn't say shit!" He bellowed as he angrily brushed back his silver locks from his face.

"Uh...sorry?" I replied meekly. I was actually at a loss for words; I honestly didn't think he'd care that much.

"Sorry?!" He yelled. "Is that all you can fucking say?!" he snapped incredulously. "Do you know what the fuck I've been through?!"

I sighed, wondering if he was going to lower his voice anytime soon. "I'm sure you're going to tell me, Hidan." I drawled.

"You damn right I'm going to tell you!" He yelled, crossing his arms of his bare chest.

"I am sick of shark face's and sheman's crying and them moping around here like little bitches!" Hidan gripped the handles of his computer seat and leaned in closer to the camera. "Do you know how fucking hideous they are when they cry?!"

I threw my head back and busted out laughing.

"It's not funny bitch! Oh and don't let me get started on Itachi's bitch ass!"

"Oh God! What about him?"

"Running around here PMSing like a fucking woman! He had the audacity to punch me in the face because I brought him a tampon and told him to shove it up ass and stop being a bitchy little cunt."

"He had every right to punch you in the face."

"Fuck you bitch! You always take that bastard's side."

"I do not, now shut up. I got another call." I muttered as another notification popped up. I arched a pink brow when I saw the penname Goat_Raper_4Life.

"Who the hell is that?!" I questioned to no one in particular as I answered the call in curiosity.

To say that I was deeply disturbed when Itachi's scowling face appeared on the screen is an understatement.

"Where the hell are you woman?!"

I blinked...then blinked again; Itachi never cusses and more importantly what the hell was up with his penname?!

"What is up with your penname? Are you in the goat fucking business now? " I couldn't help but ask.

Itachi's scowl intensified and I wasn't quite sure if it was caused by me ignoring his question or by what I said but he answered me none the less.

"Deidara."

"Ah." That made perfect sense.

"Now back to my question. Where are you?"

"I moved."

Itachi's glare almost set me on fire. "Where?"

"You sure are inquisitive today." I smirked as I watched his left eye twitch in annoyance.

My smirk slowly faltered when I eyed him closely and acknowledged the bags under his eyes and his complexion was a tad paler than normal.

"Are you alright? You don't look too good."

"That fucker is going through withdrawals!" piped up Hidan as he overheard our conversation.

With raised brows, I looked at Itachi in curiosity. "Withdrawals?"

Itachi sighed heavily, lips pouting slightly. "I haven't had dango in 4 days."

I felt a sweat drop form as I rolled my eyes skyward in exasperation. "There's a dango shop not even two blocks from your complex."

The Uchiha grunted. "It's unworthy."

"You are being ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous is you leaving and not saying anything." snapped the Uchiha which in turn made me flinch.

"I was going to tell you…" I muttered weakly.

"BULLSHIT!" screamed Hidan.

"Fuck off Hidan!" I snapped back as I closed his screen, ending our convo. I could see that my siblings had finally stopped arguing and were silently listening to what I was saying to Itachi.

"Why didn't you tell us?" His voice lowered. "Why didn't you tell me?"

The hurt I heard in his voice caused some guilt to rise. I sighed heavily, twirling a pink lock around my slender finger.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you guys by not saying anything but I knew if I told you, you guys would of tried to convince me to stay."

"Of course we would have."

"That's the point." I whispered.

Itachi was silent for a moment as onyx eyes stared hard into my own eyes as if he were searching for something.

"You left because of that bitch."

I was taken aback by how much malice dripped off of his words at the accusation and for the fact that he cussed again.

"You don't understand."

"How can I understand when you don't talk to me?" he growled, turning his head away from me. "We used to be so close…we used to talk about everything. Ever since that…that incident you've changed."

I turned my head from the screen as his words hit me hard. "Look…I'm sorry Itachi…I really am. I just couldn't take living there anymore." I chewed on my bottom lip, slowly turning my head back to look at Itachi.

"If I had stayed…I would have tried again."

Itachi flinched at my words as I watched his eyes darken and his lips settle into a firm line; he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"On top of that I don't want to be a…"

"Don't!"

I shifted my gaze to Temari as she glared at me heatedly.

"You are not a burden to us." stated Kankuro with a frown marring his face. I looked to my twin to see that he was scowling at me.

"Don't say such stupid things." muttered Gaara as he shook his head in disapproval.

"They're right you know." spoke Itachi softly. "You're not a burden."

"Yeah yeah yeah…" I muttered with a small smile. "But as much as I would like to continue this conversation…" I drawled. "I have to go; I did move here for another valid reason and I have to get supplies."

"You have several bags of medical supplies sitting over on that shelf." pointed out Itachi.

I clenched my jaw as I felt a vein pulsing quite violently on my forehead.

I knew exactly where the bags of medical supplies were.

How he could see them was beyond me and it pissed me off.

Damn those eyes of his!

"I need more you ass!" I snapped.

Itachi grinned at me cheekily and I had the desire to smack it off his face. "Awww don't get all hostile on me Sakura."

"Goodbye Itachi!" I growled before closing his screen. I shifted my gaze to my siblings with a huff and all three of them were smirking at me.

I scowled.

"What!?"

Temari laughed with a shake of her head. "Nothing baby sis, we'll catch you later."

Kankuro nodded, leaning in closer to the screen. "Yeah and remember what we talked about. If you see any hot girls you give them my number!"

Temari leaned forward and snatched up her brother's ear and began dragging him away from the screen and out of the room. Kankaro hollered the entire way, pitifully attempting to pry off his older sister's iron like grip on his poor ear.

"Idiot." Gaara and I muttered in unison. We both looked at each other with a laugh.

Gaara grinned, sitting up in his seat. "I know you have to go, so take, be safe and get some sleep."

I grinned at my twin with a nod of my head. "I will and the same goes for you." I clicked my brother's screen off and stood with stretch, groaning when my back popped. Closing the screen of my laptop I began heading towards my bedroom for a change a clothes; I could definitely take a little tour of the city.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I slammed my glass down on the counter and raised my hand and waived the bartender over for another refill. The liquor was already kicking in and I bobbed my head to the fast paced music that filled the club. My mind was finally blank and free of all thoughts of the past and the annoying Skype chats from earlier. Turning in my seat my half lidded emerald orbs scanned over the many people pressed up against each other on the dance floor, vibing and dancing hard to the beat.

One person in particular caught my attention as her sky blue eyes locked onto me and her pink lips curved into a flirtatious smile. She was in the middle of the dance floor, in a skin tight lavender spaghetti strap dress swaying to the music and I watched her hips rock as if I was hypnotized.

Blinking, I turned back in my seat as the bartender set my drink down before me. I quickly threw back my shot and slid out of my seat and made my way through the dance floor. The mysterious woman now had her back to me, losing herself in the music and I stood back and watched her for a moment.

Deciding that I had enough of watching, I maneuvered through the crowded dance floor and slipped in behind the pretty blond and casually laid a hand upon her hip. I felt her tense before turning her head to the side and flashing me a smile.

"About time you came over here."

I smirked, as I slipped both hands around her waist and pulled her closer to me, a soft scent of lilacs invading my senses. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

The mysterious blond turned in my arms, trailing her hands up my chest and lacing them around my shoulders. "You should be." She replied with a teasing smile as we easily fell into step with one another; the music winding down to a much slower beat.

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing in a club all by yourself?"

I was grateful for the club being so dark because it did well to hide my blush. "I just moved here actually."

"Aaah!" She grinned. "Welcome to Konoha."

"Thank you."

"Enjoying yourself yet?"

"I would think so; I do have a pretty girl in my arms right now."

The blonde giggled, "So what's your name?"

"Sakura and yours?"

"Ino."

"Ino…" I said, already liking the way her name rolled off my tongue.

Ino giggled once more, arching a perfect blond brow. " So Sakura, how about you buy me a drink and we continue this conversation elsewhere?"

I grinned, liking the direction this was going. "That sounds like a great idea." I replied, leading the blonde off the dance floor and towards the bar.

Have I mentioned how much I love Konoha?

Author: that's all for now ^_^ Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Thanks so much for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Sakura Subaku was blissfully sleeping in her large king size bed...that is until she felt something poking her forehead repetively. Furrowing her brows, the pinkette swatted at the opposing object with a grumble. After a few seconds the persistant poking started again and with a growl, blood shot emerald orbs snapped opened.

Anger morphed into confusion as she stared into very familiar onyx eyes as the person they belonged too was leaning over her and only two inches from her face.

"Itachi?"

Itachi grinned cheekily, not bothering to distance himself from her. "Good Morning Sunshine!"

The anger immediately came flooding back and Sakura scowled. "What the fuck are you doing in my room poking me in the forehead you ass?" The pinkette paused as she furrowed her brows. "Wait...what the fuck are you doing in Konoha?!"

Before Itachi could reply, a loud snore interrupted them. Sakura pulled her comforter down slightly and a shock of white blonde came to sight.

'Oh yeah...the girl from the club.' Thought Sakura as a smile came to play.

Itachi's eyes widened as he abruptly stood erect and turned his head elsewhere with a slight blush tinting his cheeks. "You have someone in your bed!"

"Shut up! Are you trying to alert the whole damn neighborhood!" Snapped the pinkette in a harsh whisper.

"What the hell did he just say?!" Yelled a voice somewhere outside of the bedroom.

"Oh hell no! I'm going to beat his ass!" Boomed another voice before the sound of running or rather pushing, cussing, and falling could be heard coming down the hall and closer to the bedroom.

Sakura shrunk in her blankets and stared at the door with wide eyes. "This is just a dream ...I 'm going to wake up any second now..."

The door was thrown off its hinges as Kisame and Deidara came barreling into the room in a tangled heap. Hidan stood in the the doorway laughing his ass off with Sakura's cousin Sasori peeking into the room from behind Hidan and shaking his head; face void of all emotion.

"Fuck my life!" sulked Sakura.

The commotion caused the sleeping blonde to awaken and she clutched onto Sakura as she looked around the room with alarmed eyes.

"What the fuck is this?! Why are all these guys in here?!" Ino pulled back from Sakura with wide horrified eyes. "This isn't some sick gang bang type shit is it?!"

Sakura's jaw dropped. "What the...no!"

"Whoa! That bitch is hot!" shouted Hidan as his eyes locked in on Ino.

"You watch your fucking mouth Hidan!" Screamed Sakura and than turned to Ino. "This is not what it looks like." She than turned to Itachi. "What the fuck! Why are you guys here?"

"We live here now." Replied Itachi with his head still turned elsewhere.

"Come again?" Snarled Sakura, hoping to God that she didn't hear right.

"You heard the bastard bitch! We live here now." yelled Hidan with a grin

"NO!" yelled Sakura in disbelief. "No, you live in Suna."

"Not anymooooore." Replied Hidan in an obnoxious sing song voice.

Kisame and Deidara finally untangled themselves and Kisame wss the first to pop up from the floor.

"Where's the guy whose ass I'm going to beat?" exclaimed Kisame .

"Where is he, yeah?" Added Deidara from his spot on the floor.

"We already established that she's in bed with a woman and not a man you morons." muttered Sasori dryly.

"A woman?!" yelled Deidara as he abruptly sat up and looked at Sakura and then his eyes nearly bulged out of his head when his eyes fell on blonde that was desperately clinging onto the pinkette.

"Ino?"

Ino snapped her head from Sakura and her eyes widened in shock. "Dei?"

Deidara suddenly sprung up from the floor and belly flopped onto the bed rather ungracefully and nearly threw both Sakura and Ino out of it.

"Oh my God its been years baby sis!"

It was Sakura's turn for her eyes to nearly bulge out of her head. "You two are siblings?!"

Deidara nodded his head enthusiastically. "Yes she's my little sister."

"You've never mentioned having a sister before!" Accused the pinkette.

"You never asked." retorted Deidara with a charming grin. "Sooooo." He wiggled his brows. "How long have you two been going out."

Ino blushed an interesting shade of red as Sakura began to scratch at the back of her head sheepishly and looked everywhere but on Deidara.

"Um...we just met last night." muttered Ino.

"What?!" Deidara snapped his head towards Sakura. "How dare you take advantage of my sister!"

Before Sakura could ram her fist into Deidara's face, Ino intervened. "She didn't take advantage of me Dei!"

Deidara looked at his sister with accusing eyes. "So you're a little hussy now?"

*POW*

Deidara went sailing across the room when his sister socked him in the eye. He hit the floor with a loud thud and a whimper as he rolled on the floor cradling his rapidly bruising face.

"Damn she socked the shit out of you!" bellowed Kisame as he doubled over in laughter.

"Fuck you Kisame!"

Sakura whom was still very pissed off looked to Sasori. "Where are my siblings, Danna?"

"In the living room."

"TEMARI!"

After a few seconds Hidan and Sasori found themselves being shoved from the doorway as Temari stepped in. The multiple ponytail rocking Subaku looked around the room and took in the scene for a second before pointing to the door way; scowl present on her face.

"Everybody out!" The group of guys immediately scampered out of the room like puppies with their tails tucked between their legs. Itachi was the last to leave and Temari gave him a swift kick in his ass when he passed her.

"Hn!" Itachi scowled.

"I told you guys to be patient and wait for her to come out!"

"Hn..." Itachi frowned and walked out of the room with his arms crossed over his chest, bottom lip protruding i to a deep pout.

Temari shook her head and than turned to her seething sister with a sheepish smile.

"What are you guys doing here?!" snapped Sakura.

Temari looked down at her naked wrist. "Oh wow look at the time..." the eldest Subaku sibling was gone before the dumbfounded duo in the bed could blink.

"Wait a minute...you don't even have a watch!" shouted Sakura.

Ino blinked owlishly before turning to Sakura as the pinkette flopped back heavily onto the bed.

"So what exactly is going on?"

Sakura sighed heavily. "I dont have the slightest clue." She suddenly peeked up at the blonde. "Did you really ask me if I set you up for a gang bang?"

Ino's entire face flushed red. "Well what would you think if you woke up with several men surrounding your bed?"

"Touchè." Sakura laughed softly. She sat back up slowly, rubbing at her stomach as it growled. "Ugh I'm hungry. Lets go get some breakfast."

Ino looked at her incredulously. "You have a house full of people."

"And?"

"You can't just leave them here!"

"Why?"

"Its rude!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Like it wasn't rude that they broke in my house and barged in my room while I'm blissfully sleeping after the most amazing night with the hottest girl in the world?"

Ino laughed. "Touchè."

Sakura grinned. "So lets go shower and get some food."

"Shower...together?" Asked Ino, her eyes widening once again.

"Uh, duh!"

"But...but there's people here!"

"Yeah and lets give them a reason to never barge in my room...no... never barge in my house ever again."

Ino suddenly smirked, shaking her head. "You are so bad."

Sakura grinned. "You have no idea."

';';';';';';';';';';

Gaara looked up as the guys came scampering down the hallway; Sasori and Deidara bolting to the kitchen to sit at the island, Hidan at the computer desk, Kisame at the super sized beanbag chair in the center of the room and Itachi went to go brood near a bookshelf in the living room. Soon after his older sister came flying into the livingroom and came to a sliding halt in front of him. The red head pulled off his black Beats headphones and looked at Temari with a knowing smile.

"She's pissed isn't she?"

Temari huffed. "Thats an understatement; she's furious."

Gaara smirked "You know she hates surprises."

"Yeah...and it didn't help that she had someone else in her bed."

Gaara's eyes widened. "You lie."

"Seriously."

"She never mentioned that she was talking to someone." Said Gaara as he furrowed his hairless brows.

"I haven't heard anything about her either but then again she was secretive with the last one." Said  
Temari as she plopped down next to her little brother, causing him to have to slide over closer to Kankuro who was sleeping heavily against the armrest of the couch.

"Damn... I thought she would be at least a little happy to see us." Sighed the eldest Subaku.

"You know how she is now ever since the accident. She's going to automatically assume we came down here to keep an eye on her."

"Its partially true...I mean I can't help but to worry about her; we almost lost her and I dont want to go down that road again. On the other hand we came for other reasons too."

"We know that...but she doesn't."

Temari sighed heavily. "Maybe this was a bad idea...we should have given her more time to adjust and settle here."

"We should have but its too late for that now and we did not drive 6 hours to just pack up and leave. She'll get over it soon enough...lets just make sure to give her some breathing room and not crowd her space." Said Gaara as he adjusted his black beanie.

"Yeah..." Temari was interrupted by a loud moan coming from down the hall.  
"That little bitch." grumbled Temari with a shake of the head.

Kankuro bolted straight up from his sleep and looked around him wildly. "Do I hear girl on girl action?"

Gaara snorted. "Yep, Sakura and her new little girlfriend."

"Ew!" yelled Kankuro, causing Gaara to snicker.

"What the hell are you talking about? This is fucking awesome!" yelled Hidan as he whipped out his cell phone and took off towards the bedroom.

Deidara, Kankuro and Gaara suddenly materialized behind Hidan and slammed their fists into the back of his head and he slammed face first into the floor and was knocked out cold.

"That's my sister!" They screamed in unison.

"Wait...what?" Muttered Kankuro as he looked at Deidara questioningly.

"Oh, your sister is in there screwing my sister, yeah."

"Holy shit!'

"Yep and its pretty fucking awkward." replied Deidara.

"Indeed." muttered Sasori as he stuck his fingers in his ears.

"Oh shut up; you all know why she's being obnoxiously loud right now." Said Temari as she grabbed the controller and turned the television volume up.

All the guys grumbled but they all shared the same thought; don't ever...EVER come in Sakura's house; especially her room uninvited.

Author: I hoped you liked and please review!


End file.
